1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a pyroelectric detector, a pyroelectric detection device, and an electronic instrument.
2. Related Art
Pyroelectric infrared detectors are known as a thermal-type detector. Pyroelectric infrared detectors utilize an effect whereby the pyroelectric body undergoes a change in spontaneous polarization level due to the change in temperature in the pyroelectric body in accordance with the amount of infrared light that is received (pyroelectric effect or pyroelectronic effect), and infrared light is detected as a result of the generation of pyroelectric current (change in surface charge due to the change in polarization level) in both terminals of the pyroelectric body. The process for producing pyroelectric infrared detectors is complicated in comparison to bolometer type infrared detectors, but they have the advantage of superior detection sensitivity.
Pyroelectric infrared detectors have infrared detection elements that contain capacitors that are formed from a pyroelectric body that is connected to an upper electrode and a lower electrode. Various types of electrode and pyroelectric body materials, as well as electrode wiring structures, have been offered (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 10-104062).
In addition, because the infrared detection element is mounted on a membrane (support member), and a cavity is formed between the membrane and the substrate on which the infrared detector is formed, the infrared detection element is thermally isolated from the substrate.
The pyroelectric body is an oxide, and its pyroelectric effect is lost when the pyroelectric body is reduced by reducing gas during use or during production of the detector.